The Carrier Family
by AstraphU
Summary: Initially short story A New Home, expanded upon once I made up my mind on how to sort out my Akaga headcanon. During Summer operation of 2017, the Raiushima fleet encounters a most atypical Abyssal princess. How much will Kaga's life change once she refuses to finish their defeated foe?
1. A New Home

"The way is open! All ships, attack!"

Yahagi sped up, with Myokou and Haguro following close behind. After Suzukaze and Sazanami's torpedoes finally broke through the Abyssal screen, the opportunity to end the battle was finally in sight. The Ancient Princess, her dress torn up and rippling in the raging gale of battle, clashed with two destroyers in a brutal melee - but once other Abyssal escort ships got dispersed, she alone could not do anything to prevent the breakthrough from happening.

Nagato and Hiei advanced slowly behind the cruisers, their guns lighting up deepening twilight. Each thunderclap was followed by an explosion, reducing another Abyssal vessel to a mangled pile of scrap and torn flesh. Cold as an iceberg, Nagato made sure her baptism of fire was a memorable one. At the formation's very rear, Kaga and Akagi followed, fishing out fairies who had to bail out during combat and collecting damaged planes for future repairs.

The last regular Abyssal ship - a single light carrier - tried protecting the flagship with its own body - in vain. Rapid salvos from Yahagi's 6 inch guns, followed by Myokous' 8 inch shells, cracked its carapace open. An inhuman screech shook the seas, as the carrier - weak and frail without its protective shell - succumbed to the waves.

Seeing this, the Ancient Princess broke the engagement and fled, chased by geysers blown up by Suzukaze and Sazanami's fire. With that, the only Abyssal left on the battlefield was the flagship itself.

Floating inside her own broken rigging, the creature looked helpless and pitiful. Red eyes darted between the approaching shipgirls, filled with panic and terror. She kicked her legs, trying to propel the makeshift raft away from the impending doom - with little result.

Yahagi was first to approach, overtaking the shell and stopping it with her boot. The Escort Princess yelped in fear, watching in despair as other two cruisers took position to her sides. Guns locked onto her head; servomotors' whirr was the only sound audible, apart from splashing water and the Princess' quick, shallow breath.

"P-please... don't" her weak, distorted voice was right at the bottom of the uncanny valley between human speech and Abyssal shrieks. "I beg you!"

Only silence answered her plea. Even Haguro's usually caring and gentle face looked down upon the broken Abyssal, features frozen in a form of an indifferent, disgusted mask.

More guns clicked into position, all pointed towards the Princess. The tiny figure, barely larger than a destroyer, broke into tears. Her alien voice only added to the disturbingly semi-human aura she had.

"It will soon be over" said Nagato slowly, each word like a beat of drum.

Hiei nodded, unsure whether the other battleship referred to the Abyssal's fate or the whole operation they took part in.

Finally, the flagship joined the assembly.

* * *

The first thing that struck Kaga was how... different the Princess looked, compared to the demons they had fought. She never saw the Cruiser Princess Nachi and Ashigara slew a few days ago - but photos taken by Souryuu's planes were more then enough to realize that being was only superficially human. So was their nemesis from the times of operation Hikari - the Carrier Princess. She also was completely alien, despite her relatively more human appearance.

That... kid was just different.

Not to mention she was the first crying Abyssal Kaga had seen so far.

"Please..." the Princess wept sheepishly, no hope left in her voice. She locked eyes with Kaga...

...and in a sudden flash of realization, the carrier saw something she would have never expected to see at such place and time.

"Your orders, Kaga-san?" Nagato turned her head towards the flagship "The admiral's briefing did not include a scenario where we capture a Princess intact"

Kaga hesitated only for a second. They all were tense, with fingers still gripping triggers. If anyone slips, if she waits a while too long...

She dropped her bow and used the freed hand to rip a sleeve off her shirt. She then kneeled next to the grotesque cradle, bandaging worst looking wounds on the frail, pale arm. A fearful, terrified scream escaped the Princess' throat - but it died abruptly, extinguished by surprise when the seemingly inevitable pain did not come.

"KAGA-SAN!?"

Nagato grabbed the flagship's arm and pulled up, tearing Kaga away from the suffering child. "What in the name of-"

"I am taking her prisoner" came a calm response. "She led the Kurile strike force, she might know the whereabouts of other enemy fleets. We just heard she can communicate, the admiral would gladly oversee the interrogation"

She released her arm, leaving the baffled Nagato behind, and resumed applying first aid. A loud murmur came across the fleet - but the girls one by one lowered their guns, complying with the flagship's command. By the time Kaga ran out of her makeshift bandage, the atmosphere relaxed as the realization finally made it the shipgirls' minds.

The battle was over. And they won.

* * *

The construction pool with its attached facilities were Akashi's personal sanctuary. Very few shipgirls had any kind of access there - and even those with appropriate clearance disturbed the place as rarely as possible. Not even admiral Okada trespassed on those grounds without a good reason. As easygoing and nice as Akashi was, the eerie aura of the place where shipgirls came to be was... uneasy to stand.

Today, however, a crowd of three people leaned against the railing separating the surrounding catwalk from the pool's immediate vicinity; Kaga, her eyes static and fixed on the brightly lit tank of repair liquid below. Akagi, her attention divided between Kaga's concentrated face and Akashi's actions. And finally the admiral himself, curiously observing the whole situation. He would have never questioned Kaga's decision - all in all, that was why he chose her to be the fleet's flagship. But such unexpected decisions were always... worthy of observation.

In front of them, Akashi worked frantically, manipulating the artificial environment created within the pool. A hexagonal, waist-deep depression in the floor was filled with teal repair liquid. Streams of additives trickled in to maintain the unstable properties required by the ongoing process. Several engineering fairies flew around, making sure all the valves were set in the right positions, tools were always within Akashi's reach and that the chief engineer was always up to date with all the readouts and parameters involved.

Small cranes lowered packets of bauxite, steel and other materials directly into the fluid, where they dissolved with a silent hiss, accompanied by puffs of smoke and vapour. The stinging aroma reached all the way to the catwalk, forcing Akagi to cover her face and making eyes water. Kaga just stood and watched, firm and unmoving like a statue.

Face hidden under a protective mask, Akashi turned towards the guests. Her baggy overalls bore colourful stains, quite possibly mixing every single chemical to be found within the workshop. The operation has entered its third hour - and for the first time since its beginning, an expression of relief appeared on Akashi's face once she lifted the visor.

"I _think_ I managed to stabilize her state" she pointed to the frail body, half-submerged within the pool behind her. "It's damn hard to dissolve abyssal tissue without harming the rest. What kind of devil even gave you that idea, Kaga?"

"My own"

"Whatever you say, I'm not your designer you know" Akashi shrugged, the gesture awkward in the worksuit "Just lemme know in advance before you haul a Ru or any other Princess in here, OK? I just hope the buckets I used up for this one here won't be the ones lacking when any of us gets hurt"

"Don't worry" admiral Okada hid a silent chuckle. "Better tell us how much longer it might take"

"Actually..." Akashi looked at the floating Princess "...the first phase should end in a few minutes. Once the pool gets dried up we can inspect the results and decide how to go on from there"

"Splendid!" Okada gave the chief engineer thumbs up.

* * *

The pool got emptied a while later, the liquid gradually pumped out with a sickening sucking sound. The Princess' body rested at the bottom. Horns and knars of tainting her skin got more or less dissolved, leaving behind only stumps and dark, bruise-like patches. Pinkish hue replaced necrotic paleness on the face. Tiny chest rose up and down, the breathing slow - but most of all, finally calm and relaxed.

"I think-" Akashi started, but Kaga did not bother to listen. Jumping over the railing, she dropped all the way to ground level and sped towards the pool. Akagi followed suit, albeit picking a slower, safer path down the stairs. Okada also descended, but instead of following the carriers, he put his hand on the chief engineer's arm.

"I just remembered… I'd like to discuss one thing about our next attempt at project Great Phoenix"

"Admiral…? But... leaving the Abyssal unsupervised, even at her current state…"

"You said she is stable?"

"Yeah, but..." Akashi paused, not sure what the admiral's point was.

"If you mean our safety, I am absolutely confident about the First Carrier Division's capabilities" Okada smiled, pulling Akashi towards the exit.

Behind them, Kaga jumped to the pool's bottom, kneeling next to the girl. She examined her bruised face, gently inspected her wet skin, still sticky from a thin film of resident fluid. Lazily evaporating puddles around them smelled of metal, oil and acetone.

Up to this point she could not have understood the impulse that made her react that way back on the battlefield. Under the mask of confidence, she had no idea why she didn't give the order to finish off the Abyssal flagship, as Nagato-san expected. Making up that lie about interrogation meant risking the admiral's anger and potential complications, should anything go awry once the Princess reached the base. But now, looking down upon the innocent kid below, the pieces finally came together.

She couldn't have seen the crying, broken Abyssal as a monster. Instead, she saw a tiny, lost soul, torn out from her cradle and forced into a role she was neither prepared, nor truly willing to fulfill. Just like a certain battleship, several decades ago. True, that battleship did not have to witness her world crumble all around her, her foes triumphant and comrades dead. She had friends who supported her in times of need. But still, that transformation was nonetheless a difficult and painful one to live through.

Which only made that ex-battleship pity the child even more. Once Kaga saw her own reflection - her own self even - in those red eyes, she knew she at least had to make an attempt.

The helpless ex-Abyssal stirred and coughed, opening her eyes. No longer bloodshot and crimson, a pair of hazel irises met Kaga's gaze once more. The flagship's sight got blurry, a tight knot suddenly grasping her chest.

"Thank… you…" no longer distorted and alien, the girl's weak voice was soft and... familiar.

Akagi kneeled next to them, giving the girl a radiant smile.

"Welcome to your new home"

Careful, Kaga picked the rescued soul up, hugging her gently, as if the girl was a fragile hatchling. Akagi wrapped them both in a wide embrace, cheek touching Kaga's cheek and hand stroking the girl's soaked hair.

"Thank you" the kid repeated, her words finally breaking the dam holding Kaga's feelings at bay. Tiny hands grabbed her shirt, pulling them even closer together. A single, steaming hot tear trickled down Kaga's cheek, splashing to the metal floor below.

Quietly at first, two voices started sobbing, their sound echoing and interweaving, turning into a strange song - a tale both sad and happy. A story of fear, but at the same time of relief. One cry belonging to a seasoned warrior, the other to a child. Each telling a story so different, yet so similar they understood each other with ease.

"Welcome home" Kaga whispered to the little one's ear, as the shaking body slowly calmed down, cradled to the first truly peaceful sleep of her life.


	2. The Forest Shrine

Even so far to the south, December was a cold month on Raiushima. Cold wind blew across the leaden ocean, hitting the evergreen forest covering the island's slopes. Even though ice and snow rarely visited this place, the chill kept most shipgirls in their quarters, unless their assignments required otherwise - or had some other, important business to attend.

Three shipgirls climbing the gravel path uphill belonged to the latter group; clad in long, thick coats, with scarves covering their faces, they walked slowly in silence. Furious gale tried to snatch boxes they carried, rippled their hair and lashed the loose ends of their clothing - but they advanced relentlessly, all the way to their destination; a small clearing deep in the forest, barely large enough to house a stone stele and a bench. Without the sun to illuminate the golden kanji carved on its surface, the dark monument gave out an ominous, solemn aura.

Three shipgirls stepped inside the clearing and began unpacking the boxes. The first to enter the improvised shrine - clad in blue coat, with a side ponytail - took out a bottle of cleaning liquid and a bunch of rags. Wasting no time, she proceeded to wash the stele, scrubbing patches of moss, stains and bruises that appeared on its surface since the last clearing.

The second, her long hair in complete mess due to merciless wind striking from all sides, started working on the kanji. Matted by weather, the letters regained their shine inch after inch - and soon the inscription regained its glamour, the meticulously calligraphed letters forming two names:

 _Battleship Tosa  
_ _1921 - 1925_

 _Battlecruiser Amagi  
_ _Stillborn_

The third girl - much younger than the two, but at the same time so similar she could have been taken for their sister - laid out flowers and lampions, arranging them in an ornamental pattern at the stele's base.

The trio worked together in silence, following a plan they established a long time ago. All movements synchronized, taking care of the monument as if it was their most precious thing in the world.

And at least to Kaga, it was.

She straightened up once the last blemish got wiped out, the dark grey stone as clean and pristine as it used to be the day the stele was erected almost a year ago. For a hundredth time she reexamined every fine detail, checked every place for some imperfection that could have survived to taint the shrine. And to her great joy, there was none left.

She smiled, a gentle curve rising the corners of her mouth.

"I am so happy to see you like that"

She looked to her side. Akagi was beaming, flexing her wrist after finishing polishing the final, especially intricate kanji. Even in the heart of cold winter, that radiant smile brought warmth into Kaga's heart.

"I-we own that to them" she turned her eyes back on the stele. Hidden safely inside their lampions, the fires flickered lively, their warm light emphasizing the flowers' vibrant colours. Her heart started beating a bit stronger. An irritating sensation gathered in the corner of her eye, as a single tear made its way outside. She quickly wiped it out.

"Kaga-san" a child's voice came from below, as a small hand tugged on her coat. "Can you tell me more about aunt Tosa? And aunt Amagi?"

 _Aunt_.

For some reason, that single word shook Kaga more than it should. An iron vice gripped her throat, new tears grew in her eyes. Luckily, Akagi was there to come to aid.

"Tosa and Amagi are our sisters" she grabbed Kasuga Maru's hand and led her to the bench. "Tosa was Kaga's and Amagi was mine"

"That I know" the small carrier nodded eagerly, her curious eyes fixated on Akagi's face. "But why do they have a shrine here? Did they sink? Can't Akashi-san summon them? Or are they Abyssals now, like I used to be?"

A sad smile crossed Akagi's face, as her eyes went glassy.

"N-no" she swallowed a sudden wave of tears and carried on. "Amagi… onee-san never came to be. She never had the previous life we all share. Her hull never touched water. There was an earthquake, one that killed thousands of drylanders. One powerful enough to kill a warship..."

She threw those words out quickly, afraid her throat would just close, trapping the rest of the story. Kasuga Maru looked up at her, childish fascination and hunger for more burning in her big eyes.

Kaga turned back from the stele, her face and voice calm and serene - but eyes foggy, unable to focus on Akagi or Kasuga Maru.

"The Fleet Command back then decided never to complete Tosa nee-sama" she spoke silently, but her voice clear enough to pierce the wind's howl. "Her hull was launched, but never finished. There was never a crew onboard her. She never fought in the Old War. So there is nothing for Akashi-san to summon. She is just… a memory"

Silence fell upon the small clearing. Her chin started shivering, as her mined finished analyzing the story she just heard - and soon the first sob came and evolved into a cascade of sorrowful tears. Akagi shuffled closer to the small carrier, locking her in a comforting, motherly embrace. Kaga also followed suit, squeezing herself in the narrow space remaining on the bench.

"T-this is unfair!" Kasuga Maru manage to blurt between her sobs. "Why can't she be here among us?! Like Souryuu and Hiryuu?!"

"Because we have to accept the world as it is…" Akagi hugged the other two tight, the wind outside unable to penetrate the sanctuary of their embrace "...and as long as we all are here together, they live on. In our memories. And dreams. That is why Kaga built this shrine - so that their memory can live on. Especially today, when Tosa-san would celebrate her birthday"

"R-right…" Kasuga Maru wiped out tears, smearing them all around her face. With the corner of her wide sleeve, Akagi gently dabbed it dry.

"As long as we come here, Amagi and Tosa will be a part of our… family" She smiled at Kaga, but the other carrier's gaze did not register that - she was looking at the stele, her mind somewhere far away.

They sat in silent communion for a longer while, before gathering their things and returning to Carrier District.

* * *

The night came quickly, the tempest intensifying with every passing hour. Shortly before dusk first raindrops fell on the base, and a distant thunder announced the coming of a rare winter storm.

Akagi checked on Kasuga Maru before turning off the light; the carrier was sleeping tight, only the tip of her head sticking out from underneath the thick, fluffy quilt. She gently slid the door close, making sure not to disturb the kid's sleep.

Kaga was in their bedroom, sipping the cup of before bed tea. The subtle aroma filled the room, making their sanctuary against the storm and war raging outside even more cozy and intimate.

"Why you didn't tell her...?" asked Kaga as Akagi sat down in front of her. "About the earthquake being the only reason I am here? If it wasn't for Amagi's damage, I-"

"Kaga, please, no ifs" Akagi reached across the tea table's width, grabbing her partner's free hand. "If you hadn't been here, nobody would have had the courage to stand up against Nagato-san during that battle. Kasuga Maru would have been killed like every Abyssal we faced. If Amagi-san was here, our fleet would be different. Everything would be different. And I don't want to delve on this. You are here. I am here. Kasuga Maru is here. It's all that matters. And I can't even express how grateful I am the things are the way they are"

She squeezed Kaga's hand tight, feeling her warmth with every inch of her skin. Something flickered inside Kaga's eyes, a disturbance beneath those pools' serene surface.

"And I thank you too" the other carrier put her cup down, laying the freed hand atop Akagi's.


	3. Their Glorious Moment

Kaga slowly ascended the staircase leading to the HQ's upper floor. Early afternoon sun shone inside, casting warm patches of light on wooden walls. Cool air sneaked inside through half-opened windows.

In her mind, the flagship went through her current schedule. The admiral's invitation disrupted her plan for that day - but she was confident Ryuujou would be a good replacement instructor. Amagi and Zuhou made great progress. The Second Carrier Division was a quality on its own and that Fifth Carrier Division girl… well, she made progress. Seaplane development was overseen by Fusou and her squadron - no need to worry there either.

The mental exercise took her all the way to the admiral office's door - and not only helped her keep track on the base's operations, it often turned out invaluable when meeting with the admiral. Okada was not a man prone to noticing fine details; more mundane aspects of running the base often slipped under his radar, leaving Kaga and the rest of the staff to prevent potential mishaps.

She turned the knob and pushed the door without announcing herself - a privilege she was granted as the flagship, and had no qualms exercising.

The sight she saw inside, however, was definitely not the one she would expect.

Seeing the flagship enter, Okada sprang from his armchair. Across the table sat Akagi, munching on a small, chocolate cupcake. The platter she held in her hand, filled with crumbles and chocolate chips, was a clear sign that the kitten-shaped sweet she devoured was by no means the first one to meet its demise.

"Perfect timing, as usual!" the admiral cheered, welcoming Kaga with a bow and gesturing to the third, empty, chair in the room. "Please, take a seat and help yourself. Naga-chan made those cakes, and they are damn delicious! Maybe some tea to keep them company?"

"Dragon white one, please" the flagship replied, closing the door behind her and cautiously approaching the seat, as Okada proceeded to boil water. "What is the matter you wished to speak about, admiral? You mentioned it's urgent"

"Indeed it is..." Okada smiled, as Akagi finished the cupcake and (with some hesitation) put the platter away to greet her companion. There was some joyful anticipation on her face, source of which remained beyond Kaga's guessing capabilities.

Without inquiring further about the matter, the flagship took her seat and awaited the admiral to finish brewing the tea. After a few minutes, a steaming cup of aromatic drink landed in front of her, the porcelain adorned with a subtle wave motif.

"Indeed it is…" Okada repeated, pouring a cup for himself and Akagi, continuing only after sitting back in his armchair. "...but it's far too important to be dealt with in a hurry."

"What do you mean?" Kaga slightly cocked her head, puzzled. A quick glance at Akagi made her pretty sure the other carrier knew what was going on - but for some reason kept that to herself.

The smile on Okada's face contracted a bit, his expression losing the carefree cheer it had a second earlier.

"As you know, two days ago was my first anniversary since I arrived to the island" he started, a serene shade on nostalgia in his voice. "A lot has happened since then. It used to be just me, you, Saza-chan, Ashigara-san and a handful of other shipgirls in the beginning… and to think so much happened since then!"

"Yup yup!" Akagi cheerfully nodded. "So many exciting things!"

"Exciting… and dreadful" Okada took a glance outside the window. "We actually spoke a bit with Akagi-san before your arrival, Kaga. But I didn't invite you two to have a yearly summary or anything of that kind. I already got myself bored to death with writing the report to Fleet Command" he tapped the laptop's closed cover, chuckling. "I wanted to see you because I'd like to make… well, 'announcement' is not a good word. But I wanted to ask you about one thing."

He opened a drawer and pulled out a small, wooden box from inside. It was featureless; no markings on its polished surface, the shape just a regular, simple cube.

"Before we continue, let me ask you a question: does my name ring any bell to you?"

Kaga blinked, surprised. By the look of Akagi's face, the question also caught her by surprise.

"You are Arashi Okada. Commander of the Raiushima base and our immediate superior. I understand you are asking about something else, admiral?"

"Indeed" Okada tented his fingers and rested chin on them, his sight pointed slightly downwards, at some point midway between him and the carriers. "But anything else? Anything you could associate with your past… self?"

He rose his sight up, almost literally seeing gears grind under Kaga's dark hair. The shipgirl bit her lip, focusing on the question - while Okada's heart sped up, awaiting the answer. Akagi shifted her gaze between the two, unable to make sense of the situation.

"I… think I cannot find an answer to that. There… is something, but I am unable to make it out properly. I can't find better words."

"Understandable" Okada nodded and took a breath, trying to steady his anxiety. "I know many of you have some flashbacks from the Old War, more or less vivid. It seems that your crew members' memories play some part in formation of your psyche, one way or another… Anyway. The association I was asking about is captain Jisaku Okada. The officer who commanded Kaga at Midway. He went down with his ship after the American airstrike."

"O-Okada?" Akagi covered her mouth, surprised. "Could it be…?"

"Yes, Akagi. I am not a direct descendant - captain Okada was my great-grandfather's uncle. But I share his bloodline… and I like to think that my career here, my fight against the Abyssals, is somehow completing what he failed to achieve. However far-fetched and bombastic that conclusion might sound."

"I see" Kaga met Okada's gaze, her amber eyes hiding whatever emotion hid in the depths. "Still, what does this have to do with our conversation?"

"An anniversary is a good time to wrap things up. Clarify what remained unspoken. Express feelings one harbours, but feels uncertain to speak aloud. And this is why I would like you to see this" the admiral pushed the box towards Kaga, fighting to keep his shaking arms steady.

The flagship grabbed the box, shot a questioning, prolonged gaze at their commander, and slowly lifted the lid.

Inside, on a plain, velvet pillow, laid a pair of silver rings. Only one feature disturbed their otherwise smooth surface - a hair-thin band of reddish metal, circling their whole perimetre.

The silence that filled the room rang in their ears like a surrear orchestra of bells. Kaga sat with her mouth slightly ajar, while Akagi fixated her gaze upon the box, her face a mix of surprise and… fear? shocked awe? Okada found himself unable to determine.

"Admiral, I…" Kaga's voice broke for a fraction of a second, as it did only a couple of times since her arrival on Raiushima. "...I-"

"Before you say anything, take a closer look"

With some hesitation, the flagship picked one of the rings up, her grip firm and confident. She brought the trinket to her eyes, carefully scrutinizing the surface.

"Inside… there is a carving" she focused her eyes on the tiny kanji, turning it towards the light. "It says: _Akagi_."

"What?!" the other carrier's voice came out louder and higher than she wanted; she shied away, clearly embarrassed, but quickly pushed back, trying to take a clear look at the ring.

"The other one has your name on it" Okada smiled, pointing at the box's interior. All stress left him, like water trickling out of a tilted bucket. It was just like taking a mental skydive - the effort was needed to make the first, decisive step. All that was left afterwards was just going with the flow, be pulled by the gravity towards the inevitable end. "They are handmade by my friend who has a goldsmith workshop back on the mainland. And that rusty band…" he pointed at the detail "...is made from metal pieces collected from wreckages found near Midway. From your… I mean, the carriers'..."

"I see" said Kaga, as Akagi pulled the ring from her hand and started examining it closely. If there was any disturbance in her mind, her serene eyes hid any visible sign of it. Her whole expression could be summed up in one word:

 _Explain_.

"I see what is happening between the two of you. I see how you tend to Tosa and Amagi's shrine in the forest. I know how close you are on the battlefield - and I can only guess that the bond between you is even more pronounced when you are in private. Finally, I saw how you fought for Kasuga Maru, read the reports from the battlefield where you met her."

At the mention of the carrier youngling, he glanced to the side, at a vertical display case; behind the glass wall, between two scale models, stood a colourful paper crane, folded a few months earlier by Kasuga Maru's eager hands as a good luck charm. Okada smiled at the memory, the fuzzy feeling growing in his heart.

"It is known that ships of the same class, or ones that operated together for a prolonged period of time during the Old War, happen to share a special bond. Hiryuu-san and Souryuu-san are a similar case. But your example, it's very… special to me" he finished after a short hesitation.

He took a deep breath, as Akagi tried the ring on. Kaga's unflinching gaze was inquisitive; she knew there was more to that. And she was damn right. His heart pounded. Every skydive had that moment when you were to land, hit the ground. He just hoped his words would cushion the inevitable impact like a proper parachute.

"In any other case, I would reserve these rings for the two of us, Kaga-san. I have no idea whether it is because of some bond bridging time and space - but from the day you arrived on Raiushima, you became… indispensable to me. Irreplaceable. Not only as the fleet's backbone. But as the pillar that supported me as a leader, as a human being during the times of crisis. But seeing you and Akagi-san made me realize there are things more important than my feelings."

Okada stood up, taking a deep bow.

"I wish I could thank you properly, Kaga-san. I cannot find any better words to express this. But I hope I can repay you this way"

"Admiral-"

"Kaga-san. Akagi-san" he did not let the flagship interrupt his improvised, frantic speech. "I have consulted the Fleet Command, explained the situation to them. And I would… would like to officially bless your union. There have been precedents in other fleets, so the way is paved, if you only wish for this to happen."

"Officially?" asked Akagi, as Kaga's eyes seemed to darken, trying to cover her thoughts.

"I mean, so that you can live together as a couple after the war. No priest has dared to bless such a union, so the precedents were unified by their admirals. But with official documents approved by your commander and the Fleet Command, you could settle down after the war is over. Adopt Kasuga Maru as your child, if that is your will."

For the second time that day, an utter, impenetrable silence fell upon the office.

"I see" repeated Kaga once again, closing the box and picking it up. "We shall consider this. Or do you want us to answer now?"

"I can give you all the time you wish."

"I see. Akagi-san, could you please…?"

The two carriers left his office, the barely touched tea already getting cold in their cups.

* * *

The door slid silently behind Kaga, as a staccato of quick steps resounded from deeper inside the house.

"Welcome home!" Kasuga Maru ran from inside her room, her face beaming with joy. "I practiced a lot with my little ones today! Wanna see how they fly now?"

"Of course, sweetheart!" Akagi intercepted the girl, lifting her into the air and spinning twice before putting her down. "But first, we have a very important question for you."

"Yes?" the tiny carrier cocked her head in anticipation.

"Come" Kaga grabbed her hand and pulled her to the main room. The trio sat around the kotatsu, its pleasant warmth being their home's cornerstone.

Kasuga Maru's heart beat with excitement. They always spoke about important matters there. With the corner of her eye, she noticed a silver ring on Akagi's finger.

"Kasuga-chan" Kaga put some box on the kotatsu's top, but didn't open it yet. Her eyes were fixed on the small carrier. "Are you happy here?"

It took the child a while to formulate an answer.

"On the island? Y-yes! It's fun to be here! To live with you, to meet with aunties Souryuu and Hiryuu everyday, to train with Ryuujou onee-san and Shouhou onee-chan…"

"Kaga meant something else" Akagi beamed, clasping her hands. "We just met with the admiral… and he said we can become a real family!"

"Family?" Kasuga Maru blinked, confused. "But I thought…"

"As it is now, we have no idea what would happen once we would have to leave the island" Kaga dropped her gaze to the table between them. "We could get relocated. Or separated. Nobody knows."

"But we **are** a family!" Kasuga Maru rose her voice in protest. "You rescued me from the Abyssals, gave me a place here, in the fleet… This is what family is about!"

"You're right" Akagi chuckled. "But drylanders have all those laws and formalities… And Okada-san just promised to help us make sure we will stay like this forever!"

"But we can't make a decision without you" finished Kaga. "So: are you happy here, with us? And will you be happy if we were to stay together once the war is over?"

Kasuga's eyes sparkled. Some huge surge, coming straight from her heart, flooded her throat, blocking the words she wanted to say. Instead, she climbed onto the kotatsu, reaching for Kaga and Akagi's necks.

"I will! Yes, I want! Yes!" she finally managed to exclaim, her thin arms embracing her 'parents'. Their scent - Kaga's warm like a sun and Akagi's sweet like flowers - filled her nostrils, releasing her throat from that strange grasp. Warm tears of joy trickled down her face, as her mind kept repeating the words she just heard:

 _They will stay like this forever_.

* * *

The ceremony took place a week later, on the base's plaza. Once again a podium was erected, with the base's shipgirls filling the square in front of the HQ. Kaga and Akagi were clad in beautiful, ornamental kimonos, their respective colours interweaved in intricate patterns to symbolize their union. Kasuga Maru stood by their side, holding the box containing wedding rings. Okada, in his best, snow-white uniform, presided the ceremony. A step behind the couple and slightly to the sides, stood the bridesmaids; Souryuu for Akagi and Hiryuu for Kaga. The crowd was silent, as the carriers and the admiral recited the vows. Winter wind carried their words far away, across the ocean, for the whole world to hear.

"I do" both carriers confirmed in unison, as Okada picked the rings up and gave them to the newlyweds.

"Let these rings be the material sign of your union, binding you across life and death. No foe shall rend you asunder, no storm shall separate your hearts. Rust might have tried to stop your love - but it saw you reforged instead, stronger than ever. As the commander of Raiushima base, I hereby declare your union official."

They needed no further encouragement; as soon as Kaga finished putting the ring on Akagi's finger, the red-clad carrier grasped her face and pulled towards her, enlocking Kaga's lips in a long, passionate kiss. Tears streamed down Akagi's face, as her partner closed her eyes - and surrounded her freshly proclaimed spouse in a powerful, protective embrace.

Kasuga Maru jumped up and down, losing herself in cheerful bliss, her braided hair loosening up and turning into a waving, dark mass.

Okada rubbed his eyes, a sudden irritation making them well up with tears for some reason.

Behind the newlyweds' backs, Souryuu and Hiryuu took a step towards each other, their hands meeting within their wide sleeves' safe sanctuary. A meaningful gaze flashed between them, with Hiryuu winking back mischievously.

The crowd didn't erupt in their regular cheer; instead, it savoured the moment respectfully, letting Kaga and Akagi enjoy their glorious moment. Only a tiny, high-pitched voice broke the relative silence, as a pink-haired girl pushed across the mass of shipgirls, a camera coming to life in her hands:

"Excuse me! Excu-use me! The press is here!"


End file.
